Inuyasha's Riencarnation
by twilightnights
Summary: Inuyasha died 2 years ago. Now, I'm falling in love with his Reincarnation! Inusan.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Reincarnation

Chapter 1, the new boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

XXX

Silence filled the area around me. The echo's of a sudden clash was only repeated through the atmosphere. I looked towards the deafening sound. I saw blood. Gallons and gallons of blood poured out of his body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Everyone ran towards his falling body. I even dropped my sword and ran towards him with tears streaming from my eyes. By the time that I made it, his face was buried in Kagome's embrace. I dropped beside Kagome, and placed a hand on his hand. He coughed. Kagome laid his head gently on the ground. His piercing Amber eyes were clear, and shimmer. He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh…My…God…" I whispered breathlessly. Some tears fell on his haori. They sank deeply in the material, and I couldn't breathe. He struggled to get some words out of his mouth. Kagome buried her face in his chest. He didn't care. Inuyasha was looking at me. He wanted me to know something, but he didn't say it. Some blood triggered down his bottom lips. I wiped it away with my shaking finger. He became calmer, and his eyes slowly shut, when he blinked. I could hear Kagome sobbing uncontrollably, and Shippo was sobbing by Kagome's side too. Miroku was trying to calm Kagome down a bit. I placed my fingers on his skin. It was smooth and soft.

"You'll be okay." I whispered. I wanted to believe that he would be alright. I could see a tear escape his eyes and he tried desperately to wipe away the tear making its way down my face. I stopped his hand, and clutched onto it hard.

"I won't make it." He mouthed. I shook my head.

"You'll be fine Inuyasha." I whispered. He chuckled.

"No." "Take care of Kagome for me." I nodded. My eyes widened when his breath sounded weaker. He lay back down. I could see the wound on his chest open gradually, and the blood poured out. I felt it and he growled. "Sango-." He let go of my hand, and his head dropped to the ground. Time froze for a second. I could see a flash in his eyes, and he died.

XXX

'Knock, Knock.' I looked at the door.

"Come In." I said. A woman came in the room.

"Hey Sango, dinner's ready." She said. I smiled.

"I'll be down in a second." I assured. She smiled softly and ruffled my hair.

"Alright." She left my room, and shut the door behind her.

It's been two years since Inuyasha died. He died in the last fierce full battle between Naraku. I lost my brother, and my friend in that battle. Ever since their departure, Naraku had been killed, Kagura had been freed, and the Shikon Jewel was burnt, and buried in Kikyou's Burial. Life had a different path for all of us. I felt as though I had nothing left to do, and Kagome offered me a home in her time. I happily accepted. Being in the federal time gave me painful memories, and a new start in life was highly recommended in my pleasure. I lived in Kagome's home for five months as an orphan, until a family wanted to take me away. They are great people. I have a young brother named Sam, A great mother, father, and of course my lovely Kirara. I have a different identity now. My name is Sango Taiji, I am eighteen years old, and I attend Eastward University.

It was very hard to leave everything behind, even my true self, but life now has been something worth living. Miroku decided to stay back in the federal time, along with Shippo. Miroku and I departed in a weird way. I said my goodbye to him, and he wished me luck for the future. He said he'd be there for me when ever I needed him. I promised I'd see him again someday.

The well is now sealed, and my past is gone. Kagome turned out to be in a fashion career, and she attends the local fashions department in downtown. I'm happy for her. Every Friday night is movie night. I go over to Kagome's house for a movie and snacks. Each Friday has its own movie Genre. Tonight we're watching 'Sleepy Hollow.' I glance at the clock. 7:48pm. I quickly put on some jeans, a brown t-shirt, and my Casper sweater. I run down the stairs.

"Slow down skipper." John said.

"Sorry John." I replied.

"How many times have I told you to call me dad?" He playfully mocked. I sighed.

"Sorry dad." I said. He chuckled.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked me. I looked at the door.

"Kags place." I answered.

"Without dinner?"

"Dad…" He shrugged.

"Alright, alright. Be back before 12pm, and no boys!" I chuckled, and grabbed my car keys.

It only took several minutes to get from home to Kagome's house. I parked my black Pontiac, and headed up the shrine steps. I knocked at the door, and Sota answered.

"Heya." He greeted. Sota was about 12 years old now, and he'd matured from the first time I saw him. I chuckled.

"Boo." He smiled.

"She's in the living room." I nodded and headed in the living room. There I saw Kagome sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What's up?" I asked and dropped my bag inches away from her. It looked as if she'd just noticed I was here.

"Hey!" She said, and rubbed her eyes franticly.

"Tired?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not even close." She laughed. I too chuckled with her. I walked into the hallway, opened the closet door, and hung my jacket on the rack. The door knocked and I jumped slightly. I saw Kagome's mom walking down the stairs.

"Hey Sango!" She happily greeted me. I smiled in return. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, and I heard a feminine voice from outside.

"You ready?" She asked. Kagome's mom answered with a

"Mhm." I made my way back into the living room. "Kagome, take care of Sota, I'll be gone for a few hours with Grandpa and some other people." Kagome looked at her mother.

"Alright mom, have fun." She answered not really taking her focus from the TV. Her mother smiled.

"Bye Sango."

"See ya."

XXX

I pondered just watching Kagome looking at the TV. 10 minutes had gone by, and we were still watching CSI. I got annoyed, there had to be a way to get her attention off the stupid TV. I got up.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat." I told her. She turned from the screen to look at me.

"Yeah, I'll come too." She said and got up.

"Aren't you going to finish watching this?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I've already seen this episode." I grunted. Thanks a lot Kags…

We walked into the kitchen, and Kagome plopped a seat at the table snacking on some toast. I looked through her cupboards and found some chips. I took the bag and sat on the counter. She sighed.

"What's up?" I wondered. She looked at the ground.

"I miss everyone." She said. Some tears dwelled up in her brown eyes. I swallowed the chip really hard. It felt as though it scratched the back of my throat. I looked at the ground and placed the bag beside me.

"Yeah, me too." I said. She started chuckling while a few tears fell down.

"I miss the smell…" She stumbled on the last words. "And Inuyasha." I looked out the window trying not to show any emotions. I nodded in agreement. That odd feeling persuaded my guts. I felt wet tears fall down my face. I roughly wiped them away.

"I miss everything." I whispered. It hurt. Why did she have to bring it up? Her life isn't as bad. I mean, we did lose Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha, he was the reason she'd go back to my time in the Federal Era. It's not the same. She didn't leave much behind. I left home, family, and my love, well sort of… I wondered many times how Miroku was. Has he found a woman? Is he expecting a child? Whatever happened, I felt proud for him. There was some beauty in our goodbye. It made me more mature of making decisions. I left him with no guilt, just the best of wishes.

"So, are we going to watch the movie?" She asked wiping the dry tears from her eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah let's go."

XXX

After the movie had finally ended with the scene of Johnny Depp standing there of what appeared to be a hunk to many girls, I yawned. I got very tired during those horror films. They weren't scary, just…Boring in a way. Kagome yawned too. Contagious?

"So, do you want to sleep here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Naw…I have to catch up on some things tomorrow afternoon." I said. She nodded and followed me to the door. I said my goodbye, and drove home.

XXX

The next morning was horrible. The radio announced a small snow blizzard. That meant the roads must be pretty dangerous. I shrugged. It didn't matter. I turned off my alarm that was ringing like a maniac for 5 minutes, and headed to my bathroom. Today wasn't my day.

I started the water in the shower. I fiddled with the knobs until the perfect temperature was found. I took of my clothes and dipped in the shower. I'm proud how the water can heal stress. It didn't take much time that I got out, rapped a towel around myself, and began blow-drying my hair. After, I ran to my dresser, and found a good pair of cargo pants, along with a black skull shirt. I put that on, applied my eyeliner, put my hair up, and ran downstairs.

"Morning Skipper." John called.

"Morning Dad." I said. "Where's mom?"

"She took Sam to hockey." He said sipping his coffee. I sighed, and walked to the fridge taking out my breakfast. Simple cereal and an apple. I sat down by dad.

"So how was the movie?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Fine." I answered simply bored. He sighed.

"Fine?" He repeated. I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were a horror fan."

"I'm not a headless horseman fanatic dad." I told him. He nodded.

"Well, I have to get to work." He sighed.

"Okay. See ya later." I said smiling. He kissed my forehead and headed to the door. I heard the door shut. I didn't do anything really. I had some classes this afternoon, but it wasn't mandatory. I got up, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. I guess I'd go to class. I walked down the busy street. It finally looked empty as I ended up down my secret path. There was no point in looking where I was going. No one ever took this pathway. I held my jacket to my chin. The cold air was welcomed, but not that proudly. I heard the snow scrunch between my steps. I yawned.

'Crash.' I looked up. I had crashed into someone while walking. I hadn't noticed that my bag had fallen. I reached down to get it. A hand beat me to it.

"Sorry about that." He said. The voice was a little low, but very unique. It was defiantly a guy's voice. I took my bag and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault." I apologized. In a whisper I heard a 'Feh.' My eyes widened. It couldn't have been. Not his voice. Inuyasha was dead. I looked up at the guy. I couldn't see right. His hood was blocking a shadowy part of his face. I let it go. "Sorry." I whispered. Through the corner of the hood, I could see a smirk. My mind had been playing games with me or something! I just started to walk away, and continue my path to school.

In the clearing I could see it. Big and welcoming. I entered. My first class was the music. I had trouble finding what job I'd want in the future. I'd always had a flute ever since a child and I wanted to join the musicals, but then another part wanted me to be involved in law, ever since I came in this era. The day went by pretty fast. I stopped at the last class, and read the note on the door.

'Class Cancelled.' I sighed. Just great…I thought. I managed to walk out of the school, and I ended up walking back home. As I made my way towards the house, I could see some moving trucks carrying things into the house next to us. I kept watching the people moving furniture and things, until I heard the click from my house keys, and I went inside.

XXX

His face was almost pale. He stuck his hands out for me to reach them. I was terrified that they couldn't make it. I was scared that I'd lose him. The distance between us two were mere feet apart, and each second, made me farther apart from him. He was gone forever. Inuyasha was gone…

I moved aside from the bed and opened my eyes. I had drifted off to sleep. I looked at the clock 8:15pm. I groaned. People were talking downstairs. I got up, and opened my door to hear clearly. Sam came running up the stairs.

"Sam, what's happening?" I asked him.

"The next door neighbours are here." He said. Sam pushed my hands out of the way, and ran to the bathroom. I tried to look down the stair case and peek at the people. No use. Mom called after me.

"Sango! Come downstairs please." She said. I made my way halfway down the stairs. A beautiful woman looked at me.

"Why hello young lady" she said. Everyone brought their attention at me. I smiled. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Sango." I answered. She chuckled a feminine laugh.

"Well Sango, have you met my son?" She asked. I shook my head. She looked to her right, and the boy came in the hallway. I froze in place. My eyes were glued on the person in front of me.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered. He looked at me oddly. His mother laughed.

"Have you two met before?" She asked. I didn't answer. This was Inuyasha, but not the Inuyasha that left me 2 years ago, he was human. His dog ears were gone, and his silver hair was black. Everyone just stared at us two. I wasn't paying attention. I was too shocked to exchange any glances. He looked at me like I was crazy, and I began to walk down the stairs to look at him closer. By the time that I made my whole way down the stairs, everyone else had left in the living room. It was only me and the boy. He grunted.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha…"

XXX

What do you think? Was it good enough? I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I had fun writing this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review!!! Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's Reincarnation

Chapter 2 – The pain is released.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Hah, I'm a loser.

Summery: This chapter's dramatic. If you're sensitive, don't bother forgetting a tissue. Nah, I'm kidding. For all that reviewed in the first chapter, Thanks a lot!!

_I felt like exploding. I felt like watching my blood sprinkle through moms and dad's nice white carpet, Inuyasha was standing on. I wanted to die._

XXX

_Yeah I'm Inuyasha; yeah I'm Inuyasha…Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha…" I whispered. My fingers trembled so often that my stomach made odd noises. I couldn't hold in the pain that I'd forgotten two years ago. I'd let myself ponder over the situation of Inuyasha's extinction. I couldn't forget the pain that he'd caused me, the last day of his life. I wished I was numb. He was my friend. Everything had become released. The pain, the guilt, the frustration, and the anger, had made its way through out my body. Seductive and powerful, I wanted to scream so loud that my ears would bleed. I couldn't erase the image of his pained face. His eyes were so clear and shimmer; full of tears about to die. The way he said _my_ name; the last words ever spoken by him, were '_Sango.'_ I wouldn't let that memory flee from my mind, like the seduction was…It nagged me every time for two whole years, 'Sango, you could have done _something_.' My mind told me. I didn't bother lying, the truth was better than a lie; even if it hurt, the truth was better. I _could_ have done something, but _what_ exactly? If I threw myself in front of Inuyasha before his final faith, then I'd be the one dead. Inuyasha wouldn't approve of my death. I knew Inuyasha better than people judged me to know him. He'd ponder over this for all his life. He'd blame himself for _killing_ me. That he couldn't do something, to save me. Funny…I knew how that felt.

Five minutes went by and I'd stood at the bottom of the staircase like an idiot. I would think that 'Inuyasha' had left, but as I looked up, he was still there. He was watching me, and taking eye contact very seriously. Every time I'd breathe in, I could see his eyes shift to my chest. He reminded me so much of my Inuyasha. The old Inuyasha that I grew too fond of. The memories of him flooded my mind. I clutched hard onto my heart, trying not to scream. What did I do to deserve this? Was this punishment? This pain was more horrible than dying, and I was not lying this time. I didn't want to remember him; I didn't want to have anything to do with him. I didn't want to replay my best friend's death.

"C-can I see your hand?" I stuttered. I had no clue why I was asking, but I wanted to touch him. I wanted to see if he felt like the real Inuyasha. He thought for a second. But glared at me. I sighed. "Can I?"

"Why?" He asked blankly. Did this question offend him? What was his problem?

"I-I just need to see something." I answered. I needed to _feel_ something. I needed to feel Inuyasha one more time. I needed to let this pain go, and move on with my life. I needed to feel that he was _real._ I wanted to believe that I wasn't imagining things. "Please?" I barely said in a whisper. He stumbled a bit. It wasn't very noticeable, but I noticed. He took his hands from his pockets, and shifted them towards me. I didn't realise that his hands were in his pockets this whole time. I was too distracted by his eyes. I reached for his hand. My hands were shaking, and I saw his glare at them. I felt his skin. So beautiful, so rough, and…amazing…My stomach turned lopsided. This wasn't a good idea. The pain got worse. I felt every curve over his fingers. My mind was telling me to let go, but my heart wasn't. I wanted desperately to cry, and scream his name over and over again. My breathing wasn't even, and I began to shiver. His eyes turned focus to my white pale face.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked me curiously. He didn't want me to hurl all over him. I nodded, but it was barely a nod. I knew he understood. "Okay…" He said. His voice drifted to that rough growl. He yanked his hand back, and I let my arms fall helplessly to my sides. For the first time in two years, I felt weak. I felt my insides burst, and my heart corrupted. I tried to shake away the feeling, so I looked at him again. It was silent.

"Sorry." I apologized. "You just look like someone I know." I said half truthfully, the other side to the story was that he is the person I knew. Not in the same form, but it was truly him. I missed him terribly. "So, where are you from?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was born near the Higurashi family shrine." He said. I nodded trying to be supportive. "You?" I swallowed hard. It felt like I swallowed my tongue. Is that even possible? Once that chunk of saliva surfed down my throat, I shook my head.

"It's a long story." I said weakly. Barely even speaking. He nodded.

"I can ask your mom…" He tried to say. I shook my head again.

"She won't know…I was adopted." I told him. "I'm an Orphan." I made the last word sound very long. I looked glum.

"Sorry about that." He just said. I smiled weakly.

"I had a younger brother, but he died too." He nodded. His glare softened a bit, but once I smiled…he glared again.

"How long have you been here?" he asked. I didn't hesitate to answer, and the answer came out rather quick too.

"Two years."

"Oh." "So weren't an orphan for a long time?" I shook my head.

"Well, I lived somewhere else even after my parents were gone…" I said. I didn't bother to think of the way father died…or Kohaku…

"Where did you live before?"

"Somewhere far away."

"How far?" I sighed.

"Very far." Our conversation wasn't helping at all. It only opened the wounds of my past even before Inuyasha's death. I tried to loosen up some spirit, but it died along with my broken heart. I could feel pain, and it increased through out my stomach to my chest. My heart was pounding furiously and my stomach hurt. I felt like exploding. I felt like watching my blood sprinkle through mom's and dad's nice white carpet, Inuyasha was standing on. I wanted to die. My face boiled up, and I couldn't breath.

"I'll be right back." I whispered. He nodded watching me run up the stairs. I wasn't going very fast-correction…I wasn't going fast at all. I was begging to be really dizzy, and the steps were spinning all over me. I didn't know where to place my foot. I saw one step to the corner of my eye, so I stepped. My foot skidded off the carpet on the stairs and my body would crash down the staircase. I shut my eyes. It would hurt, but I didn't feel any pain. I felt myself in the support of someone's hands. I turned my head around, and Inuyasha's face was inches away from my nose. I blushed. His hard hands dug into my skin. The rough edges made me happy for pain.

"Where's your washroom?" He asked me. I pointed to the left side of the hallway. He finished lifting my leg on the last step. I made a gagging sound. He rushed me to the bathroom. Inuyasha shut the door behind us, and locked it. I leaned over the toilet. The cold floor made me feel so much better. He looked tensely at me, and he growled.

"Stop with the crap alright?" He said. I looked at him. My eyes were fighting to stay open.

"What crap?" I asked. Really, I was confused. He growled.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I froze. I leaned past the toilet to look at him.

"It's none of your business." I said. He scoffed.

"It _is_ my business!" I mimicked his scoffing.

"How?" I asked. I knew why…

"It's my name!" I rolled my eyes, and he fumed at me.

"Oh save it Inuyasha." I growled. The weird gurgling in my stomach made its way up fast, and I leaned over the toilet hurling out my cereal, and apple that I had this morning. I coughed up some small chunks still remaining in my throat. Inuyasha just sneezed. What a great way of reuniting I thought. I wiped away the mess from my face, and fell onto the floor. I squeezed my body into a circle. Inuyasha leaned over me looked at my face and brushed my bangs from my face.

"What if someone needs to use the bathroom?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Why? Do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, not me." He answered.

"Well then, don't worry about it." I said. "This is my bathroom." He looked around. I could tell he finally noticed the shampoo, and razors, and well…things for women. I nearly forgot about something. This whole time I'd been paining over his name, which I forgot to tell him my name.

"I'm Sango." I said out of the blue. He looked at me. It was rather random to say it at a time like this.

"Do I care?" He asked. I glared at him. He was rude. I didn't remember the other Inuyasha behaving like this.

"Well then don't, I was just telling you." I said.

"Feh."

"Yeah, Feh." I replied. I heard my name being called from downstairs.

"Sango!!" My mom called me. Inuyasha looked at the door.

"Coming." I yelled. It wasn't too loud, but I yelled. Inuyasha leaned over grabbed my arm. I yanked it away.

"Come on." He urged. I shook his grip off me.

"You go." I said. I felt too comfortable on the cold floor. He sighed.

"Fine, I'm leaving Sango." He said. I smiled. He said my name. He opened the door, but before it shut I called out for him. He turned around and peeked in at me.

"Please visit me again soon." I said. He croaked, and left without saying something. When I heard our front door close, I drifted to a sudden sleep.

I didn't know how long I'd been out for, but I woke up when a light shone at my face. Someone was hovering over me, and picked me up from the ground. I weakly sobbed.

"Shh honey, Go to sleep." John said, and put me on the bed. I didn't want covers on, so he went and opened my window, then shut my door. The moon's light shone on me, and I soon felt asleep. I woke up screaming and crying. I dreamt of Inuyasha…Again…

XXX

I WANT TO WRITE A STORY FOR TWILIGHT GAWSH!!! ARGH!!! Tonight's such a tough night. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hey, anyone here know twilight, or New moon by Stephanie Meyer?? I'm addicted to Vampire's now. It's my new obsession. BELLA AND EDWARD FOR LIFE!!!

So That was that chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

See yas

Shadie.layne♥


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's Reincarnation

Chapter 3 – Kagome

Disclaimer: Nuh huh.

_We made our way in the living room, and I gasped. It wasn't the furniture, or the gigantic flat screen TV that caught my eye, it was the painting that sat in the middle of the room. A grassy cliff, in the warm presence of the ocean, with the sun setting orange, yellow and blue…The picture to my dreams._

XXX

I woke up this morning uncomfortable with the fact that the bed was wet. I had sweat all over me. Every night since I've began having nightmares, I woke up sweaty. I cry every night, and my pillow is always wet. The nightmares are always the same. I'm standing along a cliff, the sea's strong, and the sky is a beautiful shade of orange, yellow, and blue. Then just as I'm about to turn around, I feel a harsh push, and I collapse to the ground in a pile of blood. It's Inuyasha's blood. I hover over to his side, and his eyes are exactly the same before he really died.

'_Sango…'_ He always whispers, and then he's gone. I get up, and fling myself over the cliff not drowning in water, but in his blood. Every night it's the same sunset, the same place, and the same Inuyasha. The feeling of his blood going down my throat has made me wake up puking during the night. The first time this began happening I thought I was suffering some disease, but there was no evidence that I was. I was suffering a broken heart…

I lean over to my computer table, and grab my phone. I dial Kagome's number, and wait for someone to pick up. On the third ring, someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome."

"Oh hey!" She says. I shiver.

"I need to talk to you." My voice is beginning to break.

"Sango, are you crying?" She asks through the phone. Her voice didn't sound as happy when she first answered.

"No" I say. It went silent for a second. "Can I come over?" I ask.

"Well, my mom's cleaning…" She said. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah." I whisper. My hand trembled on the phone.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"No I'm not…I _really_ need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the park." She said. "See ya."

"Bye." I said before I hung up. I looked at the closet and got dressed. I headed down the stairs not telling John, mom, or Sam where I was going. I took my car, and began driving to the park. It was my most favourite place in the world. It was right by a beach, and when the sun set, the sky was amazing. I went there every day when I felt like crying. It was my anti drug. I finally arrived, and locked the car on park. I yanked out my keys and got out, slamming the door hard. The wind brushed along my face like a gentle breeze. Like I said my most favourite place in the world… I walked deeper into the park, and found Kagome swinging on the tire swing.

"Hey." I greeted her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey." I sat on the tire swing with her. We rocked back and forth.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked. Her voice was cool and calm. My heart made a shocking beat when I remembered what I wanted to tell her.

"Please don't think I'm crazy…" I said. She tilted her head.

"Are you on drugs?" I chuckled.

"I wish…" she smiled. I sighed, "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be…"

"Well what is it?" She urged me to speak. I looked at the beach through the gaps of the trees covering it.

"The new neighbours moved in…"

"That's all?"

"And I met their son…" She rocked the tire swing faster, and we were swinging a lot faster. The wind breezed by my face hard.

"Is he cute?" Kagome asked. She began twirling her hair. I paused mid flight…How could I tell her this? What would her reaction be? What if she fell off the swing and had a concussion? I helped her rock the swing back and forth.

"He's-He's…"

"He's???" She asked. My voice was eerie. I exploded the words out.

"He's Inuyasha's reincarnation!" I screamed. The swing stopped with a big impact. I could hear her feet stomp on the ground, and sand dust was everywhere.

"WHAT?!" She asked. I could feel my body weaken. She laughed. "That's impossible!" Her face became pained, when I didn't laugh with her. "Is this supposed to be funny?!" I shook my head. Her head hung low, and she panted hard. "Inuyasha's Reincarnation?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but…It's possible Kagome." She shook her head.

"No, he died two years ago, someone can't be reincarnated _that_ fast…" Her voice was urgent. She sounded angry.

"This is 50 years in the future…" I whispered. She looked at the beach, and tears welded in her eyes.

"Then why don't you have a reincarnation?" She asked.

"Because I'm not dead…" I put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, its okay, please don't cry." My own tears began to fall. She got off the tire swing, and walked towards the trees to the beach. I followed her.

"I can't believe it…" She whispered looking at the water. I walked along the sand, and touched the water with my fingers. "He's here?" I looked along the horizon.

"He's here…" I assured her. I could picture her fall on the sand sobbing, and she did. I turned around. He body shook every time a new sob was heard.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Why'd you come back?!" I held my stomach to stop crying.

"He can't hear you…"

"Yes he can!" She screamed. "Inuyasha, you're an idiot!" She grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it towards the ocean. The sand made a beautiful pattern as it fell. I grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, there's nothing you can do! Accept it! He's back! Not in his normal form, but Inuyasha's back! There's nothing you can do about it!" She yanked her arm away.

"What does _he_ look like?" She whispered…I sighed. I had stopped crying, and I fell beside her.

"He's got black hair and brown eyes…" I told her. Our conversation hadn't really gone anywhere, but I finally convinced her that Inuyasha's reincarnation was real. She believed me. We spent the whole day sitting at the beach and talking about our past. I got up.

"I have to show you something." She looked at me, and got up too. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my car.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I smiled briefly.

"To Inuyasha's." She stopped walking. I turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked shy, and embarrassed. The flaws to her cheekbones were low, and her face seemed dull. Had I drown all the emotions away?

"I don't want to go." She simply said. I _had_ to make her go, I didn't care if she'd refuse; she _had_ to see him. She needed to point out that I wasn't crazy, that he was real. Whatever it took to make her budge, I would do it. I wasn't going to face this fact alone, Kagome was in this mess with me, whether she liked it or not.

"You _have_ to go!" I said. Her face looked pained.

"I'm scared." I laughed.

"Of what?!" Kagome looked at the ground. Her bangs covered her face.

"I'm scared of the pain." I put a hand on her shoulder shaking her.

"Screw-The-Pain!" I said. "You're not bailing out on me. Even if this brings out disturbing memories, you're going to have to face them sooner or later. You're coming with me." Again, I tugged at her hand, and she tried getting away. I made sure I had a firm grip on her hand, so she wouldn't escape.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! I _don't_ want to go!" She yelled. "Even with the pain I have now, I can't bear to see him…And, what will happen if I do see him?" She asked me. I smirked and pushed her in the car.

"We'll find out." She glared at me. She sat in the back seat, and I got in too. I watched her in the rear view mirror.

"Rapist…" She muttered.

XXX

It didn't take very long to get to Inuyasha's place. A few frequent stops to the washroom, but that was it. Seeing Inuyasha again, wasn't my biggest worry. The worry was getting Kagome out of the car. When we stopped in front of his place, Kagome refused to budge. I tried pulling her out of the car, but she held on to the seat.

"Come on!" I yelled.

"No!" She screamed. "I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"You can't make me!" I smiled.

"Kags, you're pathetic." She smiled back. "Wait right here." I said, and she nodded. I was pretending to make my way behind the car, and I ducked. I tiptoed to the other side of the car, and tugged it open. It had caught Kagome by surprise, but I managed to yank her out of the car. She got up, and tried to run.

"Sango, you're crazy!" She yelled. I looked at Inuyasha's porch.

"Get your ass up there!" I Intended. She tried to escape.

"Bite me!" She said. So I did. It got her to shut up, and I dragged her to the front door of Inuyasha's house. I rang the doorbell with one hand, and held onto Kagome with the other hand.

"Co-operate." I whispered in her ear, and she only scoffed. We waited for 5 seconds, and Inuyasha answered the door. He was standing there sparkling, well in my imagination he was. His bangs covered his eyebrows, and his brown eyes looked into mine. I felt Kagome's body freeze, and she stopped squirming in my grasp. _Finally..._

"What?" he asked standing there. I swallowed hard. I didn't know that it would be this hard to see him once again. All this time I'd been worrying about Kagome's reaction, and I completely forgot about my own reaction. I stood there like an idiot. "Is there something you need Sango?" he asked. His voice was rough, and velvety. I nodded.

"My friend wanted to meet you." I said, shoving Kagome against him. She collided in his chest. He grunted.

"Hi." He simply said. Kagome looked up, and I could tell she was thinking about a way to murder me after this.

"Hi." She forced the words out of her mouth. Her shoulders were stiff, and she her eyes dawned in his presence. A tingle of guilt shocked past me, but I let it go. I was doing Kagome a favour, wasn't I? I was reuniting her with the love of her life. Correction, the love of her life's reincarnation.

"Can we come in?" I asked. He took his gaze from her, and looked up at me.

"Yeah, sure." He said, and opened the door so we could enter. I gave Kagome a slight push, and smiled when I made my way past Inuyasha.

The place was big, a bit like mine, just whiter. It looked like someone blobbed white out all over the walls. His halls were long, and wide. The sweet smell of camomile flew within the house. I melted. There were paintings, a lot of paintings on the walls. We made our way in the living room, and gasped. It wasn't the furniture, or the gigantic flat screen TV that caught my eye, it was the painting that sat in the middle of the room. A grassy cliff, in the warm presence of the ocean, with the sun setting orange, yellow and blue…The picture to my dreams.

"Welcome Sango!" I turned around, and saw Inuyasha's mom making her way towards me. The white walls made her hazel eyes blue, and lightened up the chubby features to her cheeks. She was a slender pretty woman. Her black curly hair swayed in each direction, and the light peach colour to her face sparkled.

"Hi." I smiled. She hugged me, and turned towards the emotionless Kagome beside me.

"Hello young lady." She greeted. Kagome turned towards her.

"Hello." Her girly voice filled the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Inuyasha's mom smiled. She looked at her son. "Show them around the place Inuyasha." She urged her son. He grunted.

"Fine…" He simply said. I could see that Kagome's body became more relaxed, when we began to walk around the house. I was completely speechless. Were these people rich? Or just lucky?! Everything about the place seemed professional. We made our way back into the living room, and sat down on the leathery couches. I didn't know what to say, but in a slight miracle, Kagome and Inuyasha began to speak.

"Are you Mr.Higurashi's daughter?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, but he's dead." She said. He nodded, without saying anything. "My grandfather owns the Higurashi shrine, if you've ever heard of it?" He nodded again.

"Yeah I have, I was born near that place." She smiled. I sat there watching her lighten up. I was glad that she hadn't shown any emotion or pain when she talked to him. I thought I'd see her panting hard, trying to keep her focus from exploding her emotions in front of us. She didn't. A couple of times she'd even laugh slightly, and Inuyasha was smirk too. Sadly, they didn't keep my focused on their conversations; I was paying too much attention to the painting beside me. I studied every feature to the frame, and watched the colours of the ocean. In my dreams, the ocean was always rough, but they appeared calm in the painting.

"Your friends cool." I turned my direction to Inuyasha.

"Yeah." I said. "She's a little shy though." He chuckled. I looked beside me, but I didn't see Kagome. "Where's kagome?" I asked. He looked towards the hallway.

"She went to the bathroom." I sighed in relief. I'd picture her sneaking her way out of the house, but luckily I was wrong.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked towards the time on the microwave.

"8:30."

"What?!" I was shocked. How long had we been over?

"Is that your bedtime or something?" he teased, I glared.

"Hah, funny…" I assured him. The luckily, Kagome made her way down the stairs. I stood up. "We should go." I said. She nodded.

"Okay, see ya Inuyasha." She smiled.

"See ya." He followed us to the door.

"You have my number right?" Kagome asked, he nodded. I looked at the two. What _did_ I miss through out the whole conversation? Kagome made her way out the door. I walked out, when Inuyasha grabbed my arm. I turned around.

"What school are you going to?" He asked me. School? I thought…

"Eastward University…" I said. He smirked.

"I'll see ya there." I nodded. He's going to the same school as me?! Oh that's just fantastic…

"Okay, Bye…" I said and waved him off. He closed the door behind me, and I got in the car.

"He's real." Kagome said smiling. I looked at her. She'd been sitting in the passenger seat now. I looked at the road and started the car.

"Yeah he is…"

XXX

Done! The 3rd chapter's finally done. Thank you Akira M, Demon Exterminator Barbie, goddessofwindnelectricity18, Priestess Reiko, Munesanzun, LadyScarletteRayne, ms.deep, for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Reincarnation

Chapter 4 – Another day

Disclaimer: The show or the whole series of books and all, don't belong to me. This story is mine, and the made up characters are mine. The rest is Rumiko Takahashi's.

Hint: This chapter has Teen chatting events on it, and for those who don't know what ASL means, it's Age, Sex and Location. ;P.

_I got up from the computer chair, and stretched out. The computer had gotten me tired. His name popped back up…_

XXX

I'd driven Kagome back to her place, and made my own way back home. I had laid the keys out in front of the table, and made my way to my computer. I surfed the internet looking up info on certain things; I didn't know what I was searching for really, but it wasted enough time. I got bored after a few minutes, so I googled up a chat line over the internet.

_'Teen-chat-club.' _Had been the first topic on the list, and I clicked into it. I head this chat club had been pretty popular at school, and Kagome spent all her time on it. When I entered a login name procedure popped up. I pondered over a few names until I thought of a good one.

"TimeHealsAllWounds." I whispered, and clicked 'ok.' It didn't take long until I was logged in. All these messaged popped up on some board for the front page. People said,

'If you're hot, click 9999…' What loser's I thought…On the side of the board, I saw a random list of names that were logged in too. I scrolled the list, and found a few people that I knew from school listed on. I stopped when I found someone named,

'Spiritual.' I double clicked their name and a box popped up. I typed in 'Hello,' and sent it. After a good solid 10 seconds, they replied.

'Hey.' They said. 'ASL?' I sighed and typed in:

'18/f/J' then added a smiley icon. 'You?' I asked. The person replied afterwards.

'Weird, I'm 18/f/J too!' I laughed.

TimeHealsAllWounds: What's your name?

Spiritual: Um, well I don't give out my name, but it's Kagome.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Oh I'm so glad it's you Kagome. This is Sango.

Spiritual: Hey Sango! I didn't know you came on here…

TimeHealsAllWounds: I don't. It's my first time.

Spiritual: Ah, what do you think of it?

TimeHealsAllWounds: It's alright…I think it's a waste though. There are probably so many sick people on here, dying to chat with single innocent girls like us.

Spiritual: Maybe, but its fun. Just be careful who you talk to. You can't really trust anyone on here.

TimeHealsAllWounds: You make it sound like it's easy.

Spiritual: I've had practise Lol.

TimeHealsAllWounds: So are you talking to any guys now?

Spiritual: Yeah, some guys…They're pretty nice.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Kagome, don't do anything stupid.

Spiritual: Relax will ya?! I'm not retarded…

TimeHealsAllWounds: Lol.

Spiritual: Are you talking to any boys?!

TimeHealsAllWounds: Nope, just you.

Spiritual: Hah, loser…jokes…

TimeHealsAllWounds: That's me…

Inner Demon: Who are you?

"Inner demon?" I whispered. I stared at the screen for a quarter of a minute, and didn't type in anything…I'd been talking to Kagome; I forgot I was in a public chat room. I started to get a bit nervous. Some stranger had sent me a message, and it sort of freaked me out. Then again, this _is_ what chat rooms were for: Meeting new people online. Truth was, I'd never been on a chat board before…I breathed, and slowly thought of a few things to say to this stranger. I thought of something, and began typing it down, talking to my first unknown person.

TimeHealsAllWounds: That's none of your business. What do you want?

Inner Demon: Nothing…TimeHealsAllWounds is just a crappy name.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Well so is Inner Demon. What are you, some psychopathic religion freak?

Inner Demon: No.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Well then leave me alone, and have a good day.

I closed the chat box between that Inner Demon person, and began to write back to Kags.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Sorry Kags, some creep started talking to me…

Spiritual: What's his name?

TimeHealsAllWounds: I don't know Inner Demon or something like that.

Spiritual: hmm…Never heard of him.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Weird. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl?

Spiritual: Sounds like a boy to me.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Lol. So whatcha up to now?

Spiritual: I'm chatting away with this surfer dude. He won't leave me alone.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Sounds like he likes you.

Spiritual: Yeah I guess. He's 19.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Ooooo. Sexy?

Spiritual: Lol, I don't know. I hope so.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Brb.

Spiritual: Alright.

I got up from the computer chair, and stretched out. The computer had gotten me tired. His name popped back up…

Inner Demon: ignoring me now?

"Who are you?" I whispered, and slammed my butt back onto the chair typing away.

TimeHealsAllWounds: I thought I told you to leave me alone!

Inner Demon: And you thought I'd listen to you?

TimeHealsAllWounds: Look, I don't know you, please just go away.

Inner Demon: You can't make me.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Go away!

I closed the chat, hoping he'd leave me alone, but his name popped up again.

Inner Demon: What's your ASL?

TimeHealsAllWounds: Mind your own business please.

Inner Demon: Ah, you chicken…

TimeHealsAllWounds: If you're so eager to know my ASL, then what's yours?

Inner Demon: I asked you first cheater.

TimeHealsAllWounds: And you think I'd listen to _you? _

Inner Demon: Come on, Please?

TimeHealsAllWounds: No! How do I know you're not some pedophile?

Inner Demon: Is that what you think I am?

TimeHealsAllWounds: Hell Yeah.

Inner Demon: Wow, you're pathetic…

TimeHealsAllWounds: You shut up, and go away! Don't talk to me!

I slammed the mouse on exit, and closed the chat room. I fastened my breathing, and tried to calm myself down with what I could. The name Inner Demon just clung to me like glue on cardboard paper. He had reminded me so much of someone I knew. The way he'd say things, and force me into saying something…It reminded me so much of Inuyasha. But Inuyasha doesn't go on teen chats. I knew him way better than that. It's crap to him, and he wouldn't sign in on some chat room. But Demon kept repeating itself in my mind. I felt bad for signing off without a goodbye on Kagome, but she'd understand. I'd explain later, after I was done thinking about the Inner Demon Person. Someone called from downstairs.

"Sango!" Sam called me. I looked at the door.

"Yeah?!" I called from upstairs.

"Dinnertime!" He yelled. I got up, and walked downstairs heading to the dining room. John was sitting down reading a newspaper like always.

"Hey honey" Mom said. I smiled, and sat at me end of the table. John's seat was the head of the table on the left, mine was beside the other head of the table where mom sat, and Sam sat near dad on the other half of the table. We finished our dinner, and mom asked me for dessert. I refused and ran up the stairs. I slammed the door, not by anger but by temptation. I heard a meow and turned my attention to the creamy fur ball on the edge of my bed. I plopped myself beside her.

"Hey Kirara." I said scratching her nose, and kissing her forehead. She purred.

I smiled. "You won't guess what's been happening lately Kirara!" I said. She tilted her head, and I begun telling her about the strange occurrence and arrival of Inuyasha's Reincarnation. I forgot to mention that Kirara goes outside once in a while, and for the past few days Inuyasha had come, Kirara wasn't around. She sat motioning herself on the bed. She'd meow a reply once In a while when I would say more of the story. Then I got to the part of my dreams, and the painting. Kirara whined.

"That's what I thought…" I told her. (Before you begin to think I'm crazy, I want you to know that I understand Kirara. I know her body languages, and I understand what she means when she makes a sound…I've grown attached and understanding towards my cat, so before you think I'm crazy, I'd wanted to explain these things to you). Kirara set a paw on my hand, and moved it along my knee. "What is it girl?" I asked her. She made an eerie sound. I looked over to the computer, and back to Kirara. I looked at the computer, and back to Kirara… "The computer?" I whispered…But I didn't really make it sound like a question. I jolted over to the computer, thanks to my Taiji-ya reflexes, and sat on the computer chair. Kirara jumped from the bed to the desk, and watched me type in the teen chat on Google. I clicked on the topic that was first on the list, and typed in my name again. TimeHealsAllWounds; Clicked Enter, and I entered the chat. All the comments posted again on the front board, and I looked over the list on the corner. I scrolled down, and found that Inner Demon was not available. I sighed and looked at Kirara. I missed him. He was really creeping me out, but talking to him made me want to talk to him more. I know it doesn't make much sense, seeing I was scared of him…but I felt different while I chatted with him. I don't know him, but I'd want to get to know him, as much as I can. I double clicked his name and the box appeared. It read,

_'The person you are trying to contact is not available. He/She will read your message once they log in again. You can continue talking to other people, and that person may log back in. Who knows you could get lucky!'_

"Idiots…" I muttered. I looked at the ceiling, and let my head hung back speaking to the walls. After a long wait I sighed and looked at the screen.

Stripped: Hey sexy

I scoffed looking at the screen. Some guy began chatting with me.

TimeHealsAllWounds: You're an idiot.

Stripped: What's with the name? Did you just break up with your bf? Need some cheering up?? –Wink-

TimeHealsAllWounds: No loser, goodbye.

I closed his chat, and began staring at Inner Demons screen. I clicked on the empty white box and wrote him a letter.

_Hi Inner Demon or whoever you are._

_I was thinking…If you're so desperate to know my ASL, give me five reasons why I should give it to you. I'm desperate to know why. I'm also confused because I have no idea WHO you are, and WHAT you want…I hope you decide to reply, because it's interesting talking to you, I hope we talk again soon._

_TimeHealsAllWounds..._

_P.s. I'm a girl._

I clicked enter and watched as the message was being sent. A pop-up came up.

_Dear TimeHealsAllWounds,_

_You're a funny girl…_

I squealed. He came back on! He read my letter! He replied! I smiled, and the smile spread from ear to ear, it became so stretched, and it hurt.

Inner Demon: I **_am_** desperate to know your ASL.

I sighed looking at his name.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Well then Mr. Demon, give me 5 reasons why I should tell you.

Inner Demon: 1- Your name's stupid, 2- It's a teen chat site, 3- You sound hot, 4- I'm curious, and 5- I'd like to get to know you.

TimeHealsAllWounds: My name's not stupid…

Inner Demon: So, ASL?

I sighed.

TimeHealsAllWounds: 18/F/J.

Inner Demon: )

TimeHealsAllWounds: What?

Inner Demon: 18/M/J.

I Froze. He lived in the same country as me. For sure I wasn't going to tell him my location exactly…Country was good enough.

TimeHealsAllWounds: What a coincidence…We live in the same country.

Inner Demon: Sweet. So tell me something about yourself…Why did you choose that name?

TimeHealsAllWounds: Because I've had a rough past, and I thank time for healing all my wounds…well most of them…

Inner Demon: What do you mean? What happened?

TimeHealsAllWounds: It's a long personal story.

Inner Demon: Oh ok…

TimeHealsAllWounds: Can I ask you a question?

Inner Demon: Yeah, sure.

TimeHealsAllWounds: What do you believe in? I mean your Demon side of the name you chose?

Inner Demon: It's not something I believe in, I just think that it's cool.

TimeHealsAllWounds: Well do you believe in anything superstitious?

Inner Demon: Like what?

TimeHealsAllWounds: No nvm…

Inner Demon: Tell me…

TimeHealsAllWounds: No, I don't want to…Well I gtg, I'm getting tired…See ya.

Inner Demon: Yeah, I'll talk to you soon?

TimeHealsAllWounds: Yeah.

Inner Demon: Night.

I smiled and signed off. I really wasn't going to get all touchy around him. I turned off the computer, and Kirara crawled up to my window. I lifted the covers and got in the bed.

"Good night Kirara." I whispered and shut my eyes drifting off to sleep.

XXX

Uh wow, I've never written a live chat thing before…It's weird. This chat site was part of my imagination, changing it around from chat sites that I've experienced. I do find them a waste of time, and I don't go on them, for one reason…Safeness. I don't trust strangers, and I suggest that if you're doing this, don't trust them either…

Ok well, so far for chapter 4, I'm hoping to get chapter 5 done sooner that I expect. Who knows?? Wish me luck, and thanks for reviewing to my top favourite reviews that have reviewed, you guys all rock!!

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's Reincarnation

Chapter 5 - Damn coffee shops!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

XXX

It was hard to see what lie before my very own eyes. The constant howling of the wind, made me tense up, and feel goose-bumps along my arm. The air was cold, and penetrated my throat to dry up. I bundled up to keep myself warm in this atmosphere. Suddenly, I opened my eyes, and looked at the scenery before me. Yet again, had this place haunted me continuously in my previous past.

I heard deep breathing; almost heavy. I didn't feel alone; there definitely was a presence, and I couldn't lie about that.

"What are you doing here Sango?" I felt my insides crush together. I knew this voice, and its owner. The person walked towards me, and his face became clear. I chuckled.

"Inuyasha…" I said. It hadn't dawned to me, to stare at him all over, because his presence didn't seem convincing enough to be Inuyasha. I slowly paid as much attention to his clothes. There was a change. I could tell that he wasn't wearing his haori. In fact, his clothes were modern.

'Inuyasha's reincarnation…' I gasped.

"What are _you_ doing in my dream?" I said, with as much rage as possible. "You're not supposed to be here!" He smirked.

"But I've always been here Sango." He said. His voice sounded sincere, and honest. I tried to recall the last time I heard _his_ voice sounding like this before. I didn't understand; obviously cocking my head to the side, to show physical confusion.

"No, not you! You've never been in my dreams!"

"Of course I have…" He replied. I stepped back, unaware of this intruder. He stepped back too and smirked watching my face harden, as I watched what he began to do.

Inuyasha suddenly changed. He would switch into his Fire-rat robe; with dog ears, and amber eyes. And switch into his modern clothes. This action kept repeating, and I stared in horror. I could see the new Inuyasha form into the old one, and the old one into the new one. I covered my ears and screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP!" I felt tears in my eyes, and my vision blurred.

XXX

"Meow!" I groaned and opened my eyes, looking at Kirara. She licked my cheek, and purred. The sun shone into my room; breaking the gaps caused by the blinds. I put a hand over my eyes, to mask the light. Kirara just sat at the head of my bed. Her paws stretched on the pillow. I smiled while looking at her, and brought my attention to the clock. It was only six thirty in the morning, so I put my head back on the pillow. Moments of my dream came in my mind, so I played out the scenes. Another day to feel miserable because of my past, I thought. Kirara could feel me tense up, so she meowed again.

"I better get ready for school, girl." I said, and patted her on the head. "What should I wear today?" I said while walking to the dresser. Kirara seemed to follow, and she sat down by the dresser. I shuffled inside, making a small mess, and unfolding the folded clothes.

I finally pulled out some jeans, and a plain brown sweater. Before heading into the washroom to change, I took one quicker glance in the mirror.

"Perfect…" I whispered.

XXX

I had managed to get into my car in peace and quiet. I had expected to see Mom or John waiting in the kitchen for me. Lucky for me, their curfew's pretty late, so I had the kitchen all to myself; not that I needed it in anyway.

Today was pretty cold. It was still pretty dark, and as I sat in the car, I turned on the heat. I reached for my bag, not getting out of the parking lot yet. I took out my wallet, and started counting up some money I had shoved in there. If there wasn't as much, I'd take some out of my account. John had gotten me my own bank account after I started lecturing him, that I didn't want any government problems…I sort of got over the whole 'your own bank account' problem, and so far, lucky for me; no government problems!

There was enough money to spare, and with so much time to waste, I decided to just head over to star bucks for an hour, and chill by myself. I put my car on reverse, and started heading down the road. The one thought that came to my head this time was the recent chat line last night…I smiled half way down the street, and put the brakes on before whispering Inner demon, at the previous light.

About ten minutes later, I arrived at the nearest Starbucks, and the sky began to lighten up. Sadly, the parking lots were saved, so I had to park my car down the street by a nearby church. I turned off the car, and got out; grabbing my school bag and wallet too. I walked in Starbucks. There were only about three people waiting in line, so there was no rush. As the first person went to get their order, I heard the door open, and looked at the entrance. Two guys came in. The first guy had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. The second guy wore a cap, and had a few piercing; which I found pretty cool. He was the last person to walk in. They walked behind me, to wait in line. I turned around because I heard someone call for me.

"Can I help you?" I looked to the far left, and walked towards the girl waiting to take my order.

"Um just a coffee, please." I said to the little brunet, behind the table. She smiled, and nodded.

"What size miss?" She asked. I reached for some extra change in my wallet, and pulled out three dollars.

"A medium please." I said; the money was placed on the table. She went back, got my coffee, and handed me the rest. "Thank you." I said, grabbing my drink and money. She smiled, and wished me a good day. I hope the luck was worth it…

I walked to the nearest empty table, hiding myself behind some plants. I leaned back and pulled out a notebook. The only thing I could do until my coffee cooled down, was to doodle. I began to draw some weird shapes, and the lead to my pencil broke.

"Crap…" I cursed. I felt rather uneasy, and I looked up. The boy with the dark hair and blue eyes looked at me. He smirked suddenly, and shook his head. I looked down at my coffee. Two minutes had gone by, and he was still staring at me, only this time his friend began to stare. I got up, grabbed my bag, wallet, and coffee. I walked to the exit, passing the two weird boys. I opened the door, and began to cross the street. It was still pretty dark enough to spot my car, even though the sky had lightened up a speck. I reached for my keys, and headed to the door. As I placed the keys in the lock, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Because of my slayer instincts, I pushed the hand away and turned around threatening the person with my key. I gasped. The intruder was the boy with the dark hair, in Starbuck's, earlier. He smirked at me, and blocked my path within the door to my car.

"What do you want?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Ah, common babe, why you have to be so rash?" He asked. His voice sounded husky, and penetrating. "I just want a little fun." I bit my lips, and pushed him to the side.

"I don't want any fun…" I said, trying to open my door. He pushed my hand away, and grabbed onto my arm. "Let go!" I said, pulling myself away. He only kept his grip tighter.

"No." I took my coffee, and dumped it on his face. He yelled, and let go of my arm, covering his face from the burn. I turned around, and ran towards the back of the church. "HEY!" He yelled behind me. I could hear someone run up to the guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I could tell it was the boy with the piercings.

"Get that bitch!" The dark haired guy demanded, and I could hear running behind me. I ran towards some door, from behind the church. It was really dark, and I tripped over some stairs. I got up, and felt for the cut I had just got. I could feel the icky sticky stuff falling down my leg. Blood.

"Where are you?!" The boy yelled behind me.

"Shit!" I whispered. Now was a good time to use the things my dad had taught me. I began to run, until I found some thick branch on the ground. I yanked the stick, and jolted towards some corner. My breath was shaky and loud. I tried so hard to not be noticed. I heard the guy approach. He shouted,

"There's no escaping from me!"

"Oh yeah?" And that's when I slammed the branch in his face. I could hear the branch snap, and he clutched onto his nose. I stopped to look at him. He collapsed to the floor. "Who's your daddy?" I asked smirking.

"Who's _your_ daddy?" I gasped and turned around. The dark haired guy looked at me, and sighed. I smiled slightly, and ran past him, but he grabbed onto my arm, yanked me back, and slammed his fist in the side of my face. I yelled, and fell to the floor. In a brief second, I heard another punch, but this time it sounded different since the man that punched me, fell to the floor with blood streaming down his lips. I felt a sudden hand on my cheek, and a soft voice whispered to me,

"Are you okay Sango?"

XXX

Okay, yay…I did that chapter! I want to thank my last reviewers, and thanks guys for the wait, I hope to never keep you guys waiting like this again!

Okay, see ya!


End file.
